You are my destiny
by xMoonlightDazzle
Summary: Amu Hinamori accidentally accuses someone on the train of molesting her. He turns out to be 19, but really rich. Amazed with Amu's stubborn character, Ikuto Tsukiyomi will do whatever it takes to make her his bride. Will he suceed even if Amu refuses?
1. Chapter 1

_**New story, I was bored and decide to make one because I couldn't think of anything decent to do, this story is based on a book, I think? Whatever. So review and tell me what you think, I'll delete this if I don't get reviews, this is total crap anywa****y XD**_

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

"I am extremely sorry, Ikuto-sama. It's an engine failure, I can't fix it." my bodyguard said as he closed the hood.

"It is?" I asked.

We were passing through a desolate street when my car broke down, not that I mind though. I actually get tired of riding my private transportation every single day, not once in my life have I rode a 'train' or something like that. Just because I'm rich doesn't mean that I don't want to expierience peasant things.

"I'll call for another car immediately." he said as he got out his cell phone.

"How far is it to the closest station?" I asked.

"Ikuto-sama...?" he asked, puzzled by my question.

"It'd be interesting to ride a public transportation for once in my life."

.

**Amu's POV**

_Ah, I'm so late! This train, the sweat from people's backs, people squishing one another, and no fresh air! I can't stand morning rush hour! _

I tried my best to keep my balance, the woman behind my keeps pressing against me, and let me tell you, she doesn't smell so good, yeah, body odor. Gross! To think she's a woman! I thought only men have those?! I moved a little away from her then I felt something touch my butt, then I felt a grope, I looked down to see a large hand with rings touching my butt! I looked at who the hand belong to, it belong to a man who had his back turned to me!_ Oh, he's asking for it!_

"What are you doing you dirty old..." I kicked him in his chin before I could finish my sentence. "...man?"

_Something's not right..._

I looked at the man who fell in front of my because of the impact of my kick, his navy blue bangs covering his eyes.

"..hurts." I heard him mutter.

He looked up and faced me. _Waa! Such a good looking boy. Never thought he'd be a pervert!_ I observed his navy blue hair and matching sapphire eyes, and nice body._ Wow, is he a super model?_

"You.." he cut me off my thoughts.

"You've got some nerve! You dare knee me? What are you trying to do?!" He shouted angrily as he got up.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who--"

"Ikuto-sama!" someone cut me off.

I turned to see a man dressed in a black suit, he was making his way towards me and the pervert, who was apparently named Ikuto, pushing aside some people in the process.

"I'm very sorry, there's a lot of people so I lost you...Is everything okay?" the man in the black suit asked when he reached us.

_What?_

"This _woman_ suddenly kicked me." Ikuto pointed at me.

"You're the one who did such strange things first!" I shot back.

"I'm sorry, but may I ask, what did Ikuto-sama do to you?" the man in the black suit asked.

"This guy with big hands and rings touched my ass!" I said as I lifted the Ikuto's left hand.

"Looks like there's a misunderstanding," the man said. "He's not wearing any rings, plus, his hands are average size since Ikuto-sama is only 19, and he's right handed so why would he use his left hand to touch your bottom?"

I blinked as I observed the blue haired man, he looked at me oddly._ Oh my God, I made a mistake!_

.....

"Sor..Sorry, I hit the wrong person." I apologized as we got out the train.

"You think you can solve this problem easily?" Ikuto asked as his faced neared mine.

He moved forward causing me to back up and hit a wall, preventing me to move farther. I reddened, he was so close like..he was going to kiss me.

"Calling innocent people, dirty and kicking them as well," Ikuto was saying. "I want to sue you on the basis of physical damage."

"Ikuto-sama, I know you should be angry but we shouldn't waste time, you have an--"

_Time?_

I looked at my watch. "No way!" I shouted.

I pushed Ikuto aside and started to walk away. _Oh no, I have to hurry!_ I was about to run but he grabbed my wrist.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Ikuto asked.

"School, if I become late, I'm gonna be in some serious trouble! So please let go."

Ikuto frowned. "Are you saying that just to escape?"

"Don't talk nonsense!" I shouted.

I threw my student pass at his face causing him to let go of me. "I wouldn't do such a despicable thing just to escape! If you have something you are unsatisfied with, then come to my school, then I'll listen to you! My student pass, I'll let you have it for now." I said and stomped off angrily.

.

**Ikuto's POV**

My eyes followed the pink haired girl in disbelief. Did she just talk back to _me_? She just talked back to Ikuto Tsukiyomi! No woman has ever than that before!

"Let's go. We have business to attend to, Ikuto-sama, and were already--"

"...want."

"What?" my bodyguard asked.

I chuckled. "I said, I want that girl."

.

**Amu's POV**

"Amu Hinamori?"

"Here! Here! Here! Here! Amu Hinamori is here!" I shouted as I bolted inside my classroom.

Sensei smiled and laugh. "Hinamori." _I made it?_ _I'm not late?_

"After school go and mow the lawn." Sensei replied as he gave me a stern look.

_Really bad luck today!_

_.....After School..._

"I'm so mad!" I said as I plucked another shrub of grass.

"If it wasn't for that guy, who touched my ass, I wouldn't have been late!"

"Yeah, you're really unlucky." Rima agreed.

Rima and Yaya, are my best friends in the whole wide world,. And you know what they're doing right now? Sitting on a bench watching me mow the damn lawn! Some friends!

"But then, that guy Amu-chi kicked as unluckier." Yaya said.

"I made a mistake, I was really sorry about it so I gave him my student pass."

"Don't you think it's weird?" Rima asked.

"What is?"

"You said the guy in black called him 'sama' so he must be rich." Rima answered.

"Maybe he's the son of a head gangster!" Yaya added.

"I-I-I'mpossible!" But I was a little worried, what if that's true?

"What would you do if a black benz came here?" Rima asked staring somewhere. _**(A/N: According to the movies I black benz is a official car of a gangster.)**_

"That's never going to happen."

Then, as if on cue, a black helicopter landed on the lawn, a few meters away from me. The door slid open to reveal that handsome blue haired man I saw earlier, he looked at me and smirked.

"Yo, Amu Hinamori," Ikuto greeted. "I came as promised."

_This...what is with that guy?!_

He got off the helicopter and made his way towards me, I looked around seeing that all of the students present in the school lawn had their attention on us. I gulped. _Oh my God, he is so gonna sue me!_

"Amu Hinamori. I like you. Marry me." Ikuto said casually.

_What the fuck?!_

"Come here." He said as he grabbed me and headed to his helicopter.

I slapped his hand away, then I was about to get off his damn helicopter when it started and lifted itself off the ground.

"Hey! Stop this thing! If you think my family will give you money then you're wrong!" I told him.

He chuckled. "Why would I want money if I'm rich already?"

He faced me then looked at me seriously. "You're the first to talk to me in such a tone. You're a very interesting girl."

"Exactly what kind of person are you?!" _Hurry up and tell me!_

"Let my bodyguard explain." He replied as he pointed to the man in black driving the helicopter.

"A high school student like you who only reads the entertainment section of the newspaper wouldn't know and wouldn't even have a place in society."his bodyguard spoke.

_Hey! That's an insult! Right?_

"He's the head of the Tsukiyomi group, Ikuto Tsukiyomi-sama."

"What?! You're kidding! He's 19, isn't he? I'm 17 and he's only 2 years older!" I said.

"Please don't mix Ikuto-sama with normal 19 year old's." his bodyguard sweat dropped. "Ever since he was small, he was called a genius. He went to Harvard University, got a MBA, and opened a business at the age of 15. After four years, the Tsukiyomi group was established and is at the position it is now Top 1 of the most successful business in the country. In other word, miss, there is nothing that he can't get."

I looked at Ikuto, who was smirking at me. Is smirking his habit or disorder?!

"Hinamori Amu, I _will _marry you."

_No..._

* * *

**_Weird ending, lol, it's short but I don't think you guys will like it that's why I made it short. This is story completely born out of boredom, so what do you think? I think I'll delete it but review anyway. Review and think I should continue?  
_**

**_If i don't get enough reviews I think I'll delete this story, it's crap in my opinion. So what's your opinion, tell me so..._**

**_REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW_**

**_v_**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all sorry I updated this story late, I kinda run out of ideas, second of all, I thank you for the many reviews I got in one chapter! Thank you to you guys all! It's really means a lot. And you know what? I actually considered dropping this story but i didn't because I have it all planned out now :D**

**So again guys, review. And make me believe that I don't suck XD**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

_No way! I'm dreaming right?!_

"....."_  
_

I looked around his house, hell, you don't call this a house, you call this place a kingdom! It's so huge there has to be like a billion rooms in this place. Okay I just exaggrated. I was sitting in his living room couch with tea on the center table, the helicopter landed in his house, then he lead me inside and told me to sit and wait. Aren't normal people like suppose to ride cars to get home not helicopter? Just how rich is this dude?! God, of all the people in the world, why me??!

"What exactly does he want? That little devil." _He actually brought me to his house! _

"Sorry to make you wait, Amu." The devil said as he entered.

_Grrr_

I stood up and walked up to him. Damn his tallness.

"Don't act like you're my husband! And don't call me by my name directly!"

"But your parents agreed to it so quickly...see for yourself." He told me as he handed me his phone.

I took it from him immediately. _He's lying._

"Hello..?"

_"Ah! Amu-chan! I'm so glad, you're getting married!"_

"What? Mama--"

_"Oh, and my son in law is gonna be Ikuto Tsukiyomi of the Tsukiyomi group! I can't believe this!"_

"But, Mama!--"

_"Your father fainted.. but I'll convince him to say yes! Don't you worry about a thing, Amu-chan! And I'll call the movers to send your things over. Love you, bye!"_

"Mama! Mama!"

When I couldn't get a response, I closed the thing. _Aren't parents suppose to take care of their children?! What kind of parents do I have?!_

"Are you done talking?" Ikuto asked.

I nodded.

"Then," he got closer. "take your clothes off."

"What?!"

"Maids!" Ikuto called.

Before I knew it, I was surrounded, and then stripped off by my clothing.

"Hey, what are you trying to do!? Stop touching me!" I shouted at one maid.

Then, they stopped. _They actually listened to me?_

"Hmm, it suits you." Ikuto said as he looked at me while placing a hand over his chin. "I'll call the designer later to design some clothes for you but this will do for now."

I looked at myself. I was wearing a strapless red cocktail dress with glitters and designer high heeled shoes. _Wow, I look cute. Damn it, Amu, don't fall for this!  
_

"Come here, Amu." He said as he took my hand.

Ikuto dragged me all the way to his room. Then he showed me a read velvet box, he opened it revealing a gold necklace with encrusted with gold diamonds and a shining lock for a pendant. He was about to out it on my neck when I grabbed it and tossed it somehere.

"Stop it already! I don't know how much money you have but don't think that everything's going your way!" I shouted at him

He stared at me for a moment, a unreadable expression on his face.

"I also have dreams! And my dream is...to marry the person I like the most, and live in a 3LDK house with my husband, children, and kittens around..." I said quietly.

_My dream is that ordinary and simple..._

Ikuto looked at me for a few more second then finally came to his senses.

"So, it's actually that...it's actually that simple?"

_Eh?! _

Ikuto looked at his nearest bodyguard then pointed a finger at him."Hajime! Hurry up and get a 3LDK house built in the garden!"

"Yes, Ikuto-sama." the man nodded and scurried away.

"What? No! What! Nooo!" I shouted..again.

....

**2 hours later...**

I was in Ikuto's garden, well you don't actually call his garden a 'garden' since it was like what 2 hectars big? I was staring with my mouth opened wide at a 3LDK house at the middle of his so called 'garden,' it took his people only 2 hours to make a 3LDK house? God! What the heck is wrong with the world?

"You like it?" Ikuto asked.

"Well..I do...I mean NO! I don't." I turned my back on his and crossed my arms.

And then once again, he took my hand and dragged me all the way back to his house, then he told me to sit in the couch in his room since he has a surprise for me. _What else did he do?_

"Hey, _Amu_! Here's your surprise!"

"You jerk! I told you not to emphasize my name! Why do---"

I stopped when the door opened to reveal a stampede of kittens rushing towards me. When they reached me, they started to play at my feet.

"What's this?!" I demanded.

"Didn't you say you wanted to be surrounded by cats? Is one hundred enough or do you want more?"

I gave him a glare. "It's not like that!"

I rubbed my forehead._ God, this guy can give you a migrain!_ Getting a 3LDK house built and buying 100 purebreed kittens for me, what is this guy thinking? Rich people...spend their money so recklessly.

His bodyguard must have noticed the strained atmosphere I was creating and led the kittens out of the room, leaving the two of us alone in silence. Then I felt something hairy brushing against my feet, I looked down to see a cute midnight blue kitten with azure eyes purring at my feet. I kneeled down and pet the kitten's tiny head, I was about to lift it when it escaped in my grasp and went to Ikuto and starting purring at his feet too.

"Hey, don't get so close to me! Why are you still here? You were suppose to go with the other cats!" Ikuto shouted.

"I think it was hiding, since it's so small, I guess we didn't notice it."

Ikuto stopped procrastinating and liftted the kitten in his arms.

"This cat," Ikuto said. "guess there's no helping it. I'll let it stay inside, you can keep him, Amu."

The kitten purred in satisfaction and rubbed his head on Ikuto's cheek. I couldn't help but smile, they looked so cute. Ikuto placed the kitten on the ground and gave me a look. _What?_

"We have the house and the kittens you wanted, the onky thing left is..."

I closed my eyes because something tells me that what he's gonna do is not pretty,he knocked me down gently on the couch, then I felt him pin my arms, when I opened my eyes, I gasped at our position, he was above me and me below him.

"Children." Ikuto finished his sentence.

"..W-what?"

"How many do you want? Two? Three? We can do a soccer team if you want," Ikuto whispered seductively in my ear.

I felt my cheeks burning up, I felt him kiss my neck then---

"Ikuto-sama!" we stopped and looked at the door only to see his bodyguard.

"Sorry to disturb," he gave us a strange look. God, I felt my cheeks burning. "but you have to return to the office, you have business with the Shanghai group."

"I already handed this matter to Saaya from the operation deparment." Ikuto replied.

"Saaya couldn't handle the problem."

"Alright." Ikuto sighed and got up.

He lifted my chin so we could see eye to eye.

"We'll continue tomorrow. So please wait." he said and then headed to the door.

"If you get lonely, just cuddle the kitten and pretend it's me." he called back.

"You jerk!"

As soon as the door closed, I immediately stood up from the couch and headed to the door. I have to leave this place as soon as possible! I turned the knob. Shit. I hate him. Why the hell did he have to lock the door?!

"Then I'll go through the windows!" I exclaimed happily.

I tried to pry the window open when I spotted something in the corner of my eye. I looked around and spotted a king-sized bed, decked out with blue silk sheets and pillows covered in matching blue silk, complete with see-through curtains draping from the tall headboard to the footboard.

I couldn't contain myself, it looked so soft and I was so tired...before I knew it I jumped in the bed.

"So cool it's like a princess bed!" I said while rolling around in it.

But then my sleepiness got the better of me and I started to get ready to get some rest. It couldn't hurt just to stay for one night, right?

"Ah, it's really late now, it's better to leave tomorrow." I said as I yawned and closed my eyes.

.....

_Marriage, what a joke!_

I thought as I started to dress myself in my uniform to get ready for school, that's right I'm leaving and no one's gonna stop me not even that airhead jerk named Ikuto. I can't believe he wasn't the one who gropped me! He's a pervert! He told me that we could make a whole soccer team. Screw him!

I heard steps from behind me and turned around to see a maid with a cheerful smile on her face, on her hands were a tray with eggs and bacon, orange juice, and a chocolate cake. Tempting but still, I have self control.

"Excuse me, I brought your breakfast." she announced.

"No need, thanks anyway. Bye." I replied as I walked pass her and headed for the door.

.

**Ikuto's POV**

I was reading some proposal deal when I saw Amu desend down the stairs, where is my bride going this time, ne? I followed behind her quietly before asking her my question because from what I've learned last night, my future wife isn't really that patient.

"Where are you going? I can get the driver for you." I offered.

Amu stopped in her tracks and faced me.

"I'm going to school. Can't you tell just by looking? I thought you were a genuis," Amu scoffed. "and another thing, Tsukiyomi. I don't want to be your damn bride whay can't you see that? If you think you can buy me with money, you're wrong! I'm not an item, I'm a person so no matter what you try you won't have me because I absolutely have no feelings for you!"

After she said that to me, she opened the door and slammed it on my face. How interesting....

I smirked. "You have no feelings for me....yet. Hajime! Go get the car were following _my wife_."

.

**Amu's POV**

I was happily humming in the subway train. I was so happy! I finally got rid of that perverted rich boy! I can't believe he wasn't the one who gropped me since he is a pervert after telling me that we can do a whole soccer team of children! But I don't have to worry about that anymore because after what I said to his face, I'm sure he'll leave me alone. So good riddance Ikuto.

And also I have to complain to my parents about--- UGH. I placed my hand on my forehead I felt dizzy suddenly, why may I ask? Is it because I didn't eat breakfast? Crap, is this anemia? I really have to eat breakfast...

"AH!" I gave a silent shout when I felt something grope my butt.

It's the pervert again? What should I do? I have to kivk the right person this time! Suddenly I had the urge to throw up. No, I feel sick I can't move!

"What are you doing?"

I turned around to see Ikuto holding a man by the collar, he was a middle aged man dressed in a business suit. So he was the freak who groped me?!

"You're not exactly young, you adults should know better, what and what not to do. You people are the cause of the fall of Japan's economy!" Ikuto said as he pushed the man to the near by guard station since the train pulled to a stop.

Then he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the train. "You should really avoid riding the train, you get molested every time."

".....I..." I was speechless.

After what I said to him, he still can after me. How...touching...? I can't believe I just said that! I need to apologize to him, I said some very hurtful words and yet he protected me.

"I..I'm sorry." I said quietly.

He placed his hand on my cheek and I felt myself reddening. "Don't worry about it. Because from now on....I will protect you."

.

* * *

**AHHHH, cute :3 Next chappy shall be interesting :D Why? Hmm...you just have to wait and find out XD lol So review guys and Ikuto will love you forver :O**

**REVIEW**

**V**


	3. Read this or the story will die :O

**This is very important so if you care for this story, you'll finish reading this and review -.-"**

.

.

Well it's me again. Yup, me.

Well, I just wanted all of you to know that it finally happened. **I ran out of ideas for this story.**

Oh yeah, I finally figured out what I based this on, Hoshigari Love Dollar, you know that perverted manga XD

I didn't figure it out before because I forgot the name of the manga but I memorized the plot and everything so yeah, I finally

found the worn out volumes of that manga in my garage last night when my Mom_ forced_ me to bring my unused things there.

Never mind that, back to the point,** I need fresh new ideas because I want to write it my way and not adapt it, I need new ideas **

** or I have to drop this story**.

So I am asking for your help. **Yes. YOU. I need your idea for this story.** All you have to do is click the review button and tell me what's

inside your brain.

Until then,** I'll put the story on hiatus**, but if this ends out badly, I'll drop this story and replace it with a new one.

So review and tell me your ideas.

I'll be waiting...

**REVIEW**

**V**


End file.
